Knowledge base is used in various applications, such as reasoning search engines, question answering in automatic medical diagnostics, etc. Knowledge base, which defines a plurality of entities and relationships among the entities. Entity grouping is an important step for knowledge base construction.
As observed, for each common entity, users have multiple different sayings which are aliases or synonyms of each other. Especially, in character based languages, such as Chinese and Korean, it is not uncommon that there may be more than 50 different sayings for one medical symptom (entity). These various sayings of a symptom should be grouped together and represented as a unique entity in the medical knowledge base.
Various efforts have been done for entity grouping. Entity tags, such as identifications, have been used for entity grouping. The entities may be expanded with corresponding variants to form an annotated entity for entity grouping. Entities may also be grouped together in a hierarchical fashion. Entity grouping methods are still to be explored in a natural setting with dynamically updated knowledge.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to group entities with improved grouping performance for processes such as knowledge base construction.